


Casino Camelot

by oyabun



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gambling, Gilgamesh wants Arthuria to owe him a favour, M/M, bunny suit Arthur !!!!, bunny suit Artoria/Arthur by ketten, camelot casino
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 05:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20384404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oyabun/pseuds/oyabun
Summary: “Winning at the Golden Round Table Roulette means Arthuria would owe me one favour, anything of my desire.” Gilgamesh said in a low voice that sent shivers downwards for Arthur.“Desire...” Arthur clicked it in his mind.>> self-indulgent again but it's based off the 2019 FGO summer event AND pvc_parfait's art of bunnysuit Arthur/Artoria/Arthuria





	Casino Camelot

**Author's Note:**

> I spelt Arthuria and Artoria differently so we can tell the difference between the two:   
\- Arthuria (Rhongomyniad)   
\- Artoria (Excalibur)

Every summer, Casino Camelot attracts patrons from all over the world to waste their life gambling the highest stakes at the tables to be invited as a VIP to gamble at the Golden Round Table Roulette towards the end of the summer. Arthuria Pendragon (Ruler) owns the casino along with her ‘business partners’ Arthur Pendragon and Artoria Pendragon (Saber). 

Of course amongst these people, Gudao and Gudako would bring their servants for a summer vacation doing various mediocre activities like volleyball and surfing, but for the kings such as Ozymandias and Gilgamesh, they would rather go and show off their wealth and power. 

The golden archer who had an endless treasury his stakes were lower. He had all the time AND money in the world to be able to get to that final table. Especially, with such cute blue sabers out and about in their get ups boosting ‘morale’ amongst patrons. 

He had his eye on a particular blonde haired blue eyed bunny though. Although, all three of them were blonde haired…blue eyed… with the exception of Arthuria who had green eyes that pierce through everyone like her noble phantasm. 

Well to be honest he liked all three of the blue sabers, but the one he took a particular interest in was Arthur. The usually charming and heroic Saber worked for his alternative self during the summer to help her manage Casino Camelot. 

There was a particular change in aura to Arthur that Gilgamesh was drawn to when he was in that bunny suit. An air of slight vanity if Gilgamesh were to describe it. He carried himself like a prince usually, charismatic and dare say charming, but in this place he knew in that getup he anyone and everyone will fall under his charm. Nobody could say no to him. 

And he knows it. 

Gilgamesh wanted so much to meet this non-charming and very sexy bunny suit Arthur. 

“Are you both not joining us at Casino Camelot today?” Gudako questioned the King of Kings, who was making his way out with Gudao. 

“Nope! I heard there’s something called Casino DE that opened on the other side of the island.” Gudao shrugged. “I heard Okita is gonna be there!” he says with a sparkle in his eyes. Gudako laughs. 

“I’m not sure where you’re getting these leaks from, but I’m going to Casino Camelot to grind. I’ll see you later then.” Gudako waved as Gilgamesh, Mashu and several other servants walked out with her. 

—

“Fuwah! I’m done with the grind.” Gudako slumped onto a nearby chair as Musashi and Mashu carry the drops they attained.

“Another successful grind master!” Musashi said in a cheerful voice as she lifted her gun-sword onto her shoulders. 

“Time for all of us to head back.” Gudako glances to Gilgamesh and Ozymandias. “Are you both gonna stay here?”

“There’s a bigger prize waiting for me tonight.” Gilgamesh says with a smug smile. Ozymandias lets out his loud booming laughter. 

“The VIP table is a suitable place for showmanship from kings!” Ozymandias surveys the tables where multiple games are happening at once. 

“Alright.” Gudako lets out a cute laugh before there’s an evil glint in her eyes. “Just make sure you charm Arthuria that she’d come to my chaldea. Ruler bunny suit Arthuria rate up will be soon you know!!” 

Gilgamesh nods. Like master like servant, both tragically gambling addicts. At least one of them was actually good at it. 

—

Gilgamesh and Ozymandias would conquer the gambling tables the same way kings naturally conquer land. They were charismatic, powerful and of course wealthy beyond anyone else in the casino.

After Gilgamesh’s 15th win, an audience had gathered to watch the spectacle. It definitely attracted wandering eyes, especially the wandering eyes of the servants that sit at the round table. 

Gilgamesh checked his cards before throwing more chips into the pool. Ozymandias did the same and did not copy him. 

All eyes were on him, but not the pair of eyes he was looking for. Of course Gil being Gil he could glance around the casino lowkey style to look for the handsome bunny suit Saber, but to no avail. 

“Gilgamesh wins.” The croupier gestures towards the blonde and there’s some gasps and round of applause heard. 

“Naturally. Being naturally good at winning is only a king's charm.” He says with his head held high. 

“Oh yeah?” A foreign voice from behind him taunts. Before he could take a look, the Saber he had been trying to find the entire night leaned onto the table towards Gilgamesh. 

Arthur Pendragon, king of Knights in his white bunny suit getup to match Artoria and Arthuria’s own. His white vest short enough revealing his taut stomach, white blazer loose enough that when he leans over his pink nipples show and accompanied with garters that disappeared into his pants that left little for imagination. 

The cherry on top was his white bunny ears sitting perfectly on top of his pretty blonde head and a confident smile on his face. 

“How about you play with me then.” Arthur says in a playful way with a tilt of his head. Gilgamesh loved seeing Arthur like this, in his element and confident. There was an air of sexiness Gilgamesh never saw in Arthur on the battlefield that he craved him so much here.

“Hmm…” Gilgamesh entangles his fingers together and places his chin on top. “I don’t have to play with you. I could win at every table and easily take my spot at the VIP table tonight.” 

Translation: What are the stakes?

Arthur’s gaze never left Gilgamesh’s own. “Like you said, if winning is a king’s charm,” he chuckled. “who will win this round? Heroes Or Knights?” he smiled coyly at the golden archer. 

“If you beat me, I’ll tell Arthuria to let you play at the Golden Round Table Roulette, how does that sound?” Arthur rested his chin on his hand waiting for Gilgamesh’s response. 

“Oho, interesting indeed, but there’s a higher stake I want to play at that particular table now.” 

Gilgamesh and Arthur’s gamble begins. Three rounds of blackjack. The croupier distributed the cards equally amongst the patrons at the table. 

By the end of the games, no matter how high Arthur’s cards got, Gilgamesh would always one up him. If Arthur got a 20, Gilgamesh would get a 21. At one point Arthur gotten a 21 and they tied.

There was no beating the King of Heroes when he’s been set out to accomplish. Gilgamesh had won his 16th win. 

“Sis is going to be mad at me, but a promise is a promise.” Arthur shifts his blazer slightly revealing more skin to Gil’s curious eyes. The Saber pulls out a sleek black card with the gold engravings “VIP” in the middle with a small illustration of the Golden Round Table Roulette at the bottom along with a barely visible code at the bottom. 

Arthur took the gold pen from the croupier and wrote Gilgamesh’s name down on the other side of the card. 

“Here, won fair and square.” Arthur leaned on the table before he slid the card over the table towards the golden archer. 

He picked up the card between his fingers, but before slipping it into his gold suit he glanced up at Arthur. 

“Do you want this back?” 

Arthur blinks in confusion. “I thought your ultimate goal was to play at that table?” 

There’s a mischievous glint in the ruby red eyes of the handsome archer. Arthur feels a shiver run down his spine just looking at him, like all his secrets would be exposed under the heavy gaze.

Gilgamesh still twirling the card in his hands stands up and approaches the bunny suit Arthur. The saber stood up straight as he approached and placed a hand on the table beside the saber.

“Winning at the Golden Round Table Roulette means Arthuria would owe me one favour, anything of my desire.” Gilgamesh said in a low voice that sent shivers downwards for Arthur. 

“Desire...” Arthur clicked it in his mind. 

The golden archer fancied his alternative version. He had been reading the situation wrongly. That’s why Gilgamesh wanted to get to play at that table so badly. He probably wanted a favour from Arthuria or Artoria. Or both. 

Arthur found himself staring at the black dress shirt under a gold suit rather than those red eyes. 

‘That’s okay I supposed.’ He frowned. He knew Arthuria had a lot of power and he heard from the Aloha Knights that the archer had a huge crush on their king. 

They just didn’t specify which king. 

He felt his resolve weakened since he wasn’t the one the king liked, but it was the summer time and this was his domain as much as it was Arthuria and Artoria. 

“Let’s play one more game before you go. All out, if I win, you have to do one desire of mine. If you lose, you may go.” 

Gilgamesh raises his brow, but he agrees anyway.

—

By some miraculous luck, Arthur won the round. Gilgamesh was right, king’s charm is being a natural at winning! Other than the first time he lost to Gilgamesh, of course. 

“Now you owe me one favour.” Arthur says proudly. 

“Okay King of Knights. What is your desire?” Gilgamesh smirks as he folds his arms and leans back into his chair. 

—

The bunny pulled Gilgamesh by the wrist to one of the empty bathrooms of the casino. The bathroom was well lit, with marble flooring and walls and a generally fancy interior design. 

Arthur pulled Gil into the bathroom stall before leaning up to kiss the archer, wrapping his arms around the archers neck. Gilgamesh let the saber push up against him in the stall, his body flush against his own as he put his hands onto the exposed waist as their lips move together. 

Arthur pulled away for air and immediately attacked again, pushing his tongue into his mouth and swirling their tongues together. Gilgamesh didn’t mind the force for once, he rather enjoyed the fact Arthur was enjoying himself.

Gil’s hands slid down from his waist to his round butt that fit perfectly in his hands as he squeezed and rubbed causing Arthur to let out a squeak when they kissed. 

He took the opportunity to squeeze the fluffy bunny tail attached to his pants. Arthur’s hands gently cupping Gil’s face as they kissed messy but sweet, but thigh pushing up against the archers crotch to rub his cock through their pants. 

Arthur moaned into the kiss while the archer continues his ministrations.

‘Sexy,’ Gilgamesh thought to himself while Arthur kissed him like his life depended on it, so hungry and clingy like. He’d be lying if he said a clingy and slightly horny Arthur was a turnoff. 

Sure, he knows the most beautiful treasures are the most unattainable, but there was nothing not beautiful about the blonde before him who’s bright blue eyes were brimming with tears, hazy from the lust and hips grinding into his own to stimulate their cocks like an animal in heat. 

Gilgamesh would be that liar if he said he didn’t love it. 

“W-wait your ticket-“ Arthur gasped. “T-the game- it starts at 3AM!” Arthur moaned when Gilgamesh unbuttoned his vest that barely covered anything and ran his hands over his chest and stomach, pinching and rubbing his nipples before sucking. 

“G-Gil!” Arthur sighed when the archer left open mouthed kisses on his body. Arthur’s brain was foggy with lust but he couldn’t keep Gilgamesh here with him otherwise he would miss out on playing at the VIP table. 

—

He ended up missing the VIP table.   
The clock sitting above the mirrors in the bathroom shows it was 4AM by the time they could get a grip of themselves and stumbled out of the bathroom stall. Arthur looked up at the clock in worry, occasionally glancing at Gilgamesh who was started buttoning up his shirt and straightening his suit. 

“Gilgamesh I’m so sorry-” he turned to look at the golden archer, but the golden archer didn’t look angry. Arthur’s clothes were in disarray but he kept looking at the clock in worry. 

Gilgamesh gave a small shrug before walking over to Arthur. The saber didn’t take notice of the fact the archer started buttoning up his vest and adjusting his necktie back into place.

“It’s alright. There’s a whole summer's worth of days I could destroy everyone at that roulette table.” Gilgamesh huffs before crossing his arms. “But only one night I can spend with you.” 

He watched with pride swelling in his chest as the blue saber whipped his gaze from the clock to look at Gilgamesh with an embarrassed yet shocked expression on his face. Gilgamesh smirked at the defenseless expression. 

“W-w-what-” Arthur was silenced by a kiss from the golden archer.

“The favour I wanted from Arthuria.” Gilgamesh explained as he gently cupped the sabers cheek. “Was to monopolize a certain bunny for a night. After all, the treasures in this world belong to me.” 

Arthur felt his heart beat loud in his chest under the piercing gaze as he leans into the hand on his cheek. “King of Heroes, are you saying you wanted to gamble with Arthuria... for my hand?”

“The interpretation is up to you.” There was a glint in the king's eyes that Arthur knew that that was indeed why he came to gamble with Arthuria this night. Arthur thought it was sweet that Gilgamesh wanted to come and risk everything with Arthuria (even though he didn’t want to admit it). She’s an amazing gambler after all. 

Arthur kissed Gilgamesh’s hand before leaning in to kiss him once more before a kick sent the bathroom door flew open. On the other side of the door, Artoria stood proudly in her bunny suit with her arms crossed, her knights Gawain and Tristan behind her. 

“King of Heroes! As a patron we thank you for your generous spending, but just because you are a patron does not mean you are allowed to lay a finger on the bunnies of this casino!” Artoria pointed at Gilgamesh, who had Arthur’s arms wrapped around him. 

“Artoria it’s okay! I’m the one that-” Arthur approached her trying to explain the situation. Artoria assessed him from head to toe before realising what had happened in this bathroom. From his disheveled hair to his slightly wrinkled clothes, it’s as clear as day what happened here. 

“Aloha Knights escort him off the premise!!”

__

“Do you think Arthuria would come to our chaldea?” Gudako and Gudao rolled for the banner where Arthuria was the star rate up servant. Mashu and Gilgamesh stand beside the two excited masters as they threw their quartz at the summoning circle. 

Mashu smiled as the two masters excitedly jumped up and down at the rainbow sparkles that appeared. Surprisingly enough, it wasn’t the Ruler they were expecting. 

The golden saber revealed himself to be Arthur Pendragon. Nonetheless, the two masters screamed when they saw him and showered him with love and praise.

“Arthur Pendragon! I didn’t even know you were in the roll this is amazing!” Gudako held Mashu’s hands and jumped up and down. Gilgamesh steps forward and pushes Gudako and Gudao away from holding onto Arthur. The blue sabers face becomes slightly pink upon eye contact with the archer. 

“Masters, unlock his bunny suit outfit from the shop immediately.” Gilgamesh says before he takes Arthur’s hand and drags him away from the two masters. 

Mashu who was looking through the rate up servants told the twins the possibility of getting Arthur or Artoria was a 0.01%, yet here he is.

“I told Gilgamesh to charm Arthuria and bring her back though?” Gudako tilted her head and brought her hand to her chin. “Maybe he didn’t make it to the VIP table?” 

“Why is Arthur here then?” Gudao asks her before looking at the banner for Ruler Arthuria. 

“Ah...we have no more quartz.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
